Transformers: Dark of the Crazy Moon
by Aquathist
Summary: What would happen if two freaking crazy girls who happen to be familair with the Kingdom Hearts and Transformers universe would be there when Transformers 3 was happening? I tell ya, not a lot of good things... Only Kingdom Hearts in prologue, rest mostly TF. Lots of NONSENSE. [Discontinued]
1. Prologue

**[Hey there guys! My friend and I just watched a movie... Transformers 3! And we got the idea to make a fanfic about what would happen if we'd be in it... seeing things would be turned upside down then... LITERALLY (believe me, we're crazy). ((OH and the story has been uploaded in Transformers because 90% is Transformers.))**

**Sara: "And we also added a bit Kingdom Hearts in it. Actually the characters, Sara and Xylek, come from Kingdom Hearts." **

**me: "Which is why I'm not using my real name... 'cause that changed in KH... long and strange story... (Xemnas thought it was funny to change my name completely... don't know why... o.O')" **

**Sara: "Well, he's a freaking dumbass!... Wait, I hope he doesn't read this... Oh, what would I care anyway. But I hope he won't steal my teddy bear anymore, and my pillow... IF HE STEALS MY PIZZA HE WILL DIE *evil face*." **

**me: "Good luck with that. Besides, he won't steal that stuff from you." **

**Sara: "Yeah, but Luxord would... cough cough."**

**me: "Well, we'll just get to the story... enjoy!" **

**Sara: "Wait... we have a story!"**

**me: "Yeaah...? We just began to write it...?"**

**Sara: "Oh yeah, I forgot... hihi! ...and no, I'm not drunk! And don't do drugs either, just know that!" **

**me: "Yeah, well... your memory is most likely going to cause trouble somewhere in the story... now lets begin already!"**

**Sara: "Okay! Enjoy! ^_^"]**

One day on Destiny Island...

Sara and Xylek (yes, a Nobody (Sara just calls her Juul because that sounds funny to her)) went to the tree where Sora was sitting and thinking about the letter he got from King Mickey. Sara jumped in front of him and Xylek did the same. They were quite hyper, as you can see.

"Eywaaa Sora!" said Sara happily. Xylek echoed what Sara said and they both had to laugh a bit.

Sora just nodded, "What's up, guys?"

"Actually we're not guys, we're ladies! Tssh." Sara and Xylek said in unison.

"Okay, what's up... ladies?"

"You pervert!" Sara crossed her arms, sounding slightly angry.

Sora facepalmed and laughed a bit, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Xylek laughed as well as she looked at Sara who punched Riku's arm.

"Why are you hitting me?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"Ugh, Sora will cry if I hit him so..." Sara shrugged as she turned back to Sora. "You know, it's a strange thing that our names look so much like each other... your mom made a mistake."

"Well you're really nice about my mother! But you picked the wrong name for yourself."

"...I have no mommy." Sara began to fake-cry as she looked at Sora.

"Come on, guys. Focus... Saar, we were here to tell Sora something, weren't we?" Xylek sighed as she looked at the guys and girl.

"Tssh, you're always so serious... Sirius Black!" The fake-anger and sadness looked pretty real... but that was because Sara's just good at acting. "Alright then... well Sora, we came here to say that we found a portal which leads to a world who's keyhole is not sealed."

Riku looked a bit confused at Sara, "And how do you know that?"

"Yeah, I'm smart! ...And I had a little bit of help..." Sara toned her voice down to a whisper: "But I did the most work..."

Xylek rolled her eyes, "No you didn't!"

"Yes, I did!"

"No you didn't!"

"Tssh, I just won. I did it all by myself... well maybe not by myself but I did it!" Sara put her hands on her side and tried to be bitchy.

"You know you're not very good at acting like a bitch." Riku chuckled slightly.

"No one asked you, dumbass!"

Xylek looked slightly confused at this comment, "Well... that sounds a little bit bitchy... think she's learning it."

Sara clapped in her hands and her voice got high pitched, "Yaaaaaay!" She then regained herself, "Okay, lets get serious now... and no, not Sirius Black."

"So we found the portal and someone HAS to go there to seal the Keyhole. Who knows what happens once the Heartless get there. The world seems quite big." An expression of worry was visible on Xylek's face. She might be a Nobody, but she still cared for people... well, for most of them.

Sora glanced at both girls and smiled. "Why don't you guys check it out? I can't leave, they need me here. And you seem like you have nothing better to do anyway!"

"You think we have no life!" Sara used her head to put more power behind her words. "Actually... yes, you're right. We have no life."

Xylek giggled a bit, "Yeeaaah..."

"It seems like we can't go so, it's a special mission for you guys... I mean ladies." The face of Riku was still serious, but his tone was kind.

Xylek gave Riku a slight smile, "Alrighty then!" She then looked at Sara who was clapping cheerfully and glomped Riku for not really a reason.

"WE HAVE A MISSION, WE HAVE A MISSION AND YOU GUYS DON'T!"

"Yes we do!" Sora sounded a bit offended as he jumped off the tree and took a few steps towards Riku and Sara. "We have to go to Yen Sid for our next journey!"

Sara punched Riku once again, "You're a meanie!"

"What did I do!" Riku struggled to get Sara off of him, but he didn't really succeed.

"You go to Yen Sid, who's funny... and don't take us with you!" Crossing her arms, Sara sat up and looked down at him with an angry face.

The boy looked slightly sad, "We can't take you with us... it's complicated."

"It's fine. We have our own mission now anyway... besides, Yen Sid hates me so... whatever!" Xylek grabbed Sara's arms and helped Riku to get her off.

"You're also a meanie! I'll get up by myself!" And without any more words Sara stood up and glared at her friends. "Okay... now lets help Riku to get up... he's not as strong as he was before."

The two girls both went over to Riku and forced him on his legs, laughing a lot as Riku fell down again and they had to force him up once again.

"It's not that I got weaker." Riku began as he looked at the girls. "You guys... erm ladies, just got stronger."

"Yay, we got stronger!" The black haired girl (Sara) jumped in the air of happiness.

"I think we really gotta go, Saar." The other girl began to walk towards the wooden bridge. "Ya know, before the Heartless get into that world."

Sara followed her friend, "Alright then... Bye bye guys!"

Both of them waved at the boys while walking away.

* * *

><p>"Are we lost again?" Sara let her arms fall loose beside her body.<p>

"No, we aren't! I know exactly where we're going!"

"Okay then. Where are now?"

"Ehm... in the woods? Duh..."

"We got lost, huh?"

"No... my photographic memory knows where we are. The portal shouldn't be too fa-" Xylek got cut off by the sight of the dark portal. "Found it!" She said happily.

"Okay ehm... if one of us dies... I hope you will die, sorry... ehm well... ehm... if you die... ehm... well IF you die..."

"Just make your point!"

"Okay, if you die... could I ask you for one favor?"

Xylek stopped for a moment, "And that is?"

"If you die... do I have permission to... drink? Without letting it count...?" The black haired girl looked hopefully at her friend.

"...What makes you think I would die? Besides, I'm already technically dead, so..." Xylek shrugged and continued her way.

"Yes, I'm too but... yeah, I don't think you would die... if it would happen, you know IF! Can I drink?"

"Nope."

"Ugh, it was worth a try." And with that, the girls entered the portal.

**[So... that was chapter 1, the prologue (if you spell it that way)... hope you enjoyed and laughed a lot... and it's a secret what Sara means with "drinking" :D (And why our characters are dead... well, mostly why Sara's dead XD)**

**Sara: "Yes... I'm evil!"**

**me: "...Yup, you are!"**

**Sara: "Booyah! Peace out suckas! Just kidding... I don't hate anyone... Don't hate me..."**

**me: "Yeah... you hate Xemnas... and Ansem... and MX... and-"**

**Sara: "Okay, okay, we get it! But you know I don't hate people I don't know and friends and... idiots like me... and... you get the point."**

**me: "Sure... Well... byez peoplez!"]**


	2. The real chapter 1!

**[Yay, the first REAL chapter is done! And it's full of humor, I tell ya! :3**

**Sara: "Yaay!"**

**Me: "Enjoy!"**

**Saar: "Yup! ^_^"]**

Xylek and Sara fell into the wrong moment in the wrong place...

We're talking about... the toilet where two guys were talking and one had his pants down so... they don't even want to think about what they're doing.

The chinese guy looked at the two girls, as did the guy who lay on the toilet.

"Ehm... you know it's not the right moment to rape someone when children are around, especially when they're girls." Sara explained as calm as possible. The men just looked at her with their eyes wide.

Xylek coughed, "Maybe we should leave then?"

The blank boy began to talk hysterically and kind of fast, "This isn't what you think it is, I can expain it and what are two girls doing in the boys toilet anyway, and where did you come from as the door was locked!"

"Chill dude..." The blonde haired girl (Xylek) looked at the guy.

"Strange story..." Answered Sara calmly. "Are you done yet? 'Cause if you're done then we can get out of here... it stinks in here!"

The chinese guy (we don't want to offend anyone by this, but we didn't know how to describe him better seeing Wang is chinese...) turned back to the other and gave the papers he had in his hand to him. "They're wiping us out..." He said sternly. "Everyone who knows what's on the dark side of the moon-" He turned around and continued in a whisper: "Your alien friends are in danger, you know the good ones. It's up to you."

Xylek and Sara looked at each other, then whispered in a high voice: "Please let us go out of here...?"

They nodded and tried to open the door, but struggled for a short while seeing the door was locked pretty well and Wang, who HAD to open the door, was just kind of weak.

Eventually the door flung open and the two girls fell on the floor, Sara underneath. The boys came out very calmly, but Jerry still had his pants down, so he quickly pulled them up as he saw the other person who was standing in front of the sink.

Wang began to walk, nose up, towards the other guy who was looking a bit angry and surprised.

"Oh, sorry." Sam bent down to help the girls up, who were still lying on the ground. He took Xylek's hand and lifted her up, then wanted to help Sara but she quickly said: "I can help myself, dude!" The boy nodded at her and looked at the other two males with his eyes still wide, seeing the other was his boss.

Wang turned towards the other man, "What're you looking at?" He walked closer, his face angry and without blinking. "Yo doc, you wanting my shit? Who you working for?" Looking very intensely into the other's eyes, and no, not romantic, he continued: "Stare down, you and me..." Suddenly he hit the male who of course blinked as he felt the pain.

"Guess I won." Jerry slowly walked away, towards the exit of the room.

Xylek looked towards Sara, "You go with Wang, or I go with Wang?"

"Eh... it's probably better if you go... because... yeah... Lets say you just go." Sara pushed her friend forward, not hard, but just enough to make her stumble towards the exit.

"Fine with me." She shrugged and left.

Sam looked towards Sara, then began to walk away, still being in shock.

"You know what's annoying? Most people I know have a name that looks like mine! Your mom picked the wrong name." Complaining, she followed after Sam.

The boss man who was in the bathroom as well just stared at them as they left.

* * *

><p>"Moonsattelites..." Sam mumbled as he looked at the papers. He glanced up slightly as someone passed, then went back to his work. "Russian spaceprogram. Expert is dead..."<p>

"Ah, can I look too? I can help." Sara asked Sam, who just ignored her and continued: "Spaceprogram... and dark... dark side... dark side of the moon."

All of a sudden, a male voice snapped Sam out of his thoughts: "Look what I found outside the bathroom, huh? Is it yours? Deal with this!"

Sam immediately collected his papers and took what the man had in his hand, "Yes sir." He began to walk away quickly.

Sara runned after him and said: "Slow down a bit dude!"

Sam turned around, "Could you please stop following me around?"

"No, because I came to this place right at the moment that something happened with you and that guy... that must mean something!"

"Right, okay. You know what? I've got no time for your crazy talk. So please just try to not bother me and we're fine, okay? Thanks." The boy continued his way.

"I DID EVERYTHING YOU WANT!"

Sam opened the door towards the office from Wang, "I really think we should talk because some of the stuff you-" He was cut of by Jerry.

"Whoa! Knock first! Can't you see I'm busy?" His tone went down slightly, like he was in pain. "Who're you? Who're you!"

"You straddled me in the stall." With a frown on his face, Sam looked at the chinese.

"Yeah, you straddled him in the stall!" Sara repeated in her most bitchy voice.

Xylek looked at her friend, "You're actually learning it!"

Sam sighed and continued as stern as he could: "That happened to me once in this life and I wouldn't forget it."

Wang was shaking his head furioucly.

"In the bathroom stall you took your package out-"

"Whoa!" Jerry put up his other hand. "We are NOT boyfriends, okay! One phonecall from me and I'll have you fired!"

The other boy began to close the door, not knowing what to do with Wang but also not wanting to lose his job.

"Oh yes I will, gaylord!"

Another scream could be heard from inside and Sam opened the door once again, "You okay?"

Jerry Wang looked like he was in a lot of pain. With all the breath he could find he forced out the word: "Hemorrhoids..."

"When should I come back?"

"COME BACK WHEN YOU LEARNED SOME MANNERS!" The male sounded irritated, which was quite understandable.

"I think he's getting a baby..." Sara said in a soft voice.

Xylek giggled at this, "I hope it's a guy who is just as funny as he is."

Before Sara could say anything more, Sam closed the door and walked away. The girl shrugged and followed him.

"You're boring..."

* * *

><p>Jerry Wang got his hand released and sat down on his chair. "I don't know him! I would never say anything!"<p>

The girl within the room was leaning against the wall and said matter-of-factly: "You DO know him... You raped him, remember?"

The TV screen in the room transformered into no one less then Laserbeak.

"Hey look! Your TV is a cute little birdy too!"

The robot looked at the girl for a moment, "I'm not cute... who are you anyway?"

"I'm me!" The girl seemed very proud of her comment.

The bird looked at her, but then flew towards Wang.

"Whoa whoa okay okay, I sabotaged the sattelites just like I promised!" His voice went as fast as he could to give as many information before the Decepticon did him anything. The next thing he said was unclear thanks to the noise the bird was making.

"What more do you want from me!" Wang exclaimed in panic.

"He probably wants to kill you." Xylek added, her voice as calm as it could be.

"Jerry... you are my faaavorite." Laserbeak said, his voice slissing slightly.

The Nobody's eyes went wide for a slight moment, "He's not your boyfriend, right?"

They completely ignored her and Jerry told the Decepticon: "I'll do whatever you want me to do."

"...Okay, you are..." Xylek made a step forward to get a better view of the two.

"I know, but my Superiors need me to..." The bird circled around the male, almost like a hug. He opened his mouth for a moment and made a weird noise. "...suicide you..."

Wang was shaking a lot, but the bird simply continued, quitely enjoying this: "What did you say to Witwicky?"

The man suddenly stood up, two guns in his hand which he pointed at Laserbeak. "Oh, shit!" He glared intenstly at the bird, his eyes shooting fire (well, not literally). "What? Who wants some chicken dinner now, BITCH! Cause somebody messed with the wrooong," he moved his head in circles, "Wang today!"

Xylek made her hands into guns and also pointed them at Laserbeak, "Yeah! Someone messed with the wroooong," she imitated the head movement, "Wang today! I mean... yeah."

The bird looked at the girl for a moment, "You don't even have weapons..."

"That's what you think!" Her lips formed into a nasy smirk.

After looking at the girl for a moment, the Decepticon began to attack the chinese man.

"Come on! You want some of me!"

Laserbeak wrapped his legs around him and pushed him back in his chair, then he began to shove the chair until it fell through the glass and down onto the pavement. Jerry was screaming until he hit the floor and died, of course.

The girl walked over towards the glass window, "Lets hope they aren't going to say I'm a murderer..."

The bird was suddenly behind her, "Then I think I should take care of you too, no?"

She turned to face the Decepticon, a smirk on her face, "Go ahead..."

* * *

><p>Sara and Sam looked out of the wrong window at the wrong moment. They saw Wang fall down as they stood infront of a room where the bosses were discussing some important stuff. Everything was made of glass, so it was easy to see.<p>

"Aww, I want to fly too..." complained Sara. "I wanna feel like a butterfly."

"This is not funny!" Sam looked down at the ground, kind of terrified at what he just saw.

Poking the boy in his side, Sara said: "If I would lie I would say it's not funny."

"Right... you just... stay AWAY FROM ME!" Sam began to run away from her.

"Do you think there would be anything to drink down there?" The black haired girl followed Sam.

* * *

><p>Inside the room where the bosses were, three guys were looking down. "That's Jerry!" They were kind of surprised.<p>

* * *

><p>The boss man, who had also been in the toilet, walked over towards Sam. He explained to the boy that he had to clean up the mess, seeing Wang was everywhere. He gave him instructions, yet suddenly noticed the girl. After looking at her for a moment with a "WTF" face, he said: "Then I'm not going to say anything about what I saw, who you share a toilet with. All of that is totally your business."<p>

"Hey, when do we get a new copier!" shouted a voice in the background.

*We zoom in on the copier guy.*

"This is, exceedingly Japanese." The guy pressed some buttons. "They never make it easy, do they?"

But within a few seconds, the copier Transformered, once again into Laserbeak, and began to shoot at people and stuff (for no reason?).

Everyone tried to get away, and Sam even rolled over a table and fell on the ground behind it.

Sara just calmly stood there and looked at what was happening, and at all the chaos. She was getting kind of bored.

"You're really not nice, huh?"

Tables began to explode and stuff flew through the whole room. Sam looked at it all in horror. As did the bossman, who made an ugly face and backed away quickly, not understanding what was happening. He suddenly got pushed into a bookcase by the evil bird.

"He got tackled." Sara smiled as she looked at the guy who was not lying on the bookcase, knocked out.

When it got clear that the Decepticon was after the boy Witwicky, he began to run as fast as he could. Sara followed him just for the heck of it, and bothered him as much as she could without even realizing it.

As they ran through a room with a lot of computers, the hyper girl began to sing: "Hurry hurry hurry, now quick quick quick! And I don't know how the song goes, so I just say something!"

"Would you shut up already!" Was Sam's first reaction as he heard the girl sing the song. He looked around, realizing the bird stopped following them.

"Nope!"

**[Sara: "I'll never learn to shut up. ^^'"**

**Me: "And I wonder what happened to me o: Well, I know of course... but they don't :D"**

**Sara: "You're a meanie!" **

**Me: "I know! And I don't care even one bit!"] **


	3. Chapter 2!

**[Heya! We're back with a new chapter (sorry it took a little while, lets say it was hard to meet each other again for it)! Hope you enjoy it and don't let Ironhide kill you!**

**Sara: "Boom!"]**

Xylek fell down after she was being pushed down as well. "Weeh, I feel like a butterfly!" …It's not like it bothered her a lot though.

Softly, she landed on the ground, bending through her knees as she did so and shaking her head with excitement. "That was amazing!"

"Heey! Wait... were you a butterfly? Weeeh!" Sara fake-cried as she realized what had happened to Xylek.

The blonde girl patted her friend's shoulder, "You'll get your fun soon enough, I'm sure!"

"Yeah!" Sara said in a pretty high pitched voice.

At that moment another boy joined them, "Are you done chit-chatting, 'cause we have to go!" He sounded pretty stressed.

Xylek looked at Sam, "Oh, okay." At the same time Sara also replied in a funny way but with the same words.

* * *

><p>Sam, Carly, Xylek and Sara were all in Sam's car... driving to whoever knows where.<p>

"What is with you!... And why did we take these girls?" Carly, Sam's girlfriend sounded pretty confused.

Sam replied, still sounding very stressed, "This is the real deal, Carly, okay? And those girls... I'll explain later."

They drove around a corner and stopped as military guys were stopping them.

"I need you to stay composed. It's real life."

Sam looked at the guards who were shining into the car with their flashlights. They seemed pretty serious, and not affected by Sara and Xylek who happily smiled and waved at them.

The boy began to talk: "We've got an emergency. You gotta get Colonel Lennox out here. I'm reporting a Decepticon. The Decepticons are back."

"Yeah, one of them pushed her out of the window." Sara pointed at Xylek as she said that. "I wanna feel like a butterfly too! It's a crime!"

"Sara, shut up!" The boy glared at Sara for a moment then continued: "You gotta open that gate right now."

The men were still looking serious, "Easy sir and girls. This is Health and Human Services."

That's where Sara began to fake cry again.

"Right, packing M4's? What are you protecting, colostomy bags? Bedpans? Throat lozenges?" He completely ignored the girl's in the back.

Carly tried to get Sam's attention, "Babe..."

However, he did not listen ('cause he's too arrogant), "Where'd you get that hat from? Nursing school! So, you're nurses and foot-powder protectors? Fantastic."

At that, Xylek and Sara began clapping, "Yaay, it's fantastic! Wonderful!"

Carly tried it once again, all still ignoring the girls, "Babe."

This time he finally replied, "Yes."

"I don't think we're in the right place."

"We are in the right place." Sam nodded his head to show he was sure of it. "We're in the right place and I'm gonna talk to Optimus right now. You're gonna get Optimus here."

The guards were finally going to say something about it, "Sir. Sir you got the wrong building. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oohh!" Sara and Xylek were seriously enjoying this as they suddenly sat right ontop of the car while guards tried to get them off.

"What part of "Decepticons are back" do you not understand?" Sam had no clue about the girls being on the roof of his car.

One of the guards hit the roof, "Yo! You being a smartass?"

"Yeaaah!" Sara said. "Yo, yeah he is!" Xylek added to that.

Sam began to shout: "DO NOT HIT MY CAR! IT'S A COLLECTOR'S ITEM!" He then pushed at the accelerator with his foot, getting a warning to not do that. Before they knew it, the car had been forced to stop and the back was lifted up, making the girls slide down to the front of it and fall off. As that happened they just put their hands in the air and screamed with excitment!

"Were they ontop of my car!" Sam seemed offended then glanced at the back of his car noticing they indeed weren't there anymore. He hit the steeringwheel in frustration.

"We got an energon reading!" One guard shouted. "We've got aliens in the vehicle!"

"Where!" said the girls in unison.

Guards ran to the car and got everyone out. They also grabbed the two friends who were now sitting in front of the car. "You move, you're dead! Out! Out!" They shouted as warning while... Sam was screaming out of pure frustration. Maybe he should take pills, hm? He's at the right place for that!

"Got aliens in the vehicle?" The guards were searching through the whole car as Sam kept screaming and couldn't keep his calm.

"Dude, he's a screamer... lol, Starscream." Xylek joked as she looked at the guards who weren't looking that amused at all.

Meanwhile the aliens had been found, "Freeze! Get out!"

"We're freezing!" Brain said, making Sara reply with: "Yup, we're freezing!"

"We weren't talking to you, miss." said the guard, looking at Sara at which she cracked her fingers threatening. He didn't seem afraid though.

The aliens were being held under shot while Sam was struggling and calling out for someone named "Bee" through the radio.

"This is how you treat Autobots? We're on the same team." Brains seemed kind of offended. "Yeah, enjoy your next job at 7-Eleven, dickhead!" Wheelie helped his little friend, who hit Wheelie and added: "That's right. A-hole!"

One of the guards looked at Sam and said mocking: "How's your car now?" He smirked, not knowing Bumblebee was just on his way here.

The yellow with black Camaro transformed and made sure the guards let go of Sam and the gang.

"That's my car." Sam walked over to Bumblebee.

Sara threw her fist in the air, "Booyah!"

As Sam took Bumblebee to talk under two eyes, Xylek looked at Sara, "Man, this world is A-MA-ZING!"

"I know!" Sara smiled. "Lets stay here for a while!"

All guards looked a bit confused at the two girls. "Wait, world?" One asked. "Staying?" The other added. "You mean you're aliens as well?" The first one said.

"We're not aliens." Xylek let Sara continue: "But we're also not human."

The men seemed pretty confused, yet the girls didn't want to say anything more about it.

"Yo, lets go, all of you! Lennox wants to see you." The guards opened the gates and let them all walk in, even the girls. A miracle, right?

Sam just HAD to turn to face a guard before leaving though, "And you're fixing my car. You don't think so, hm!"

* * *

><p>"Raise your hand if you had a flying pshycho-ninja copier trying to kill you today!" Sam said annoyed as he was being checked on weapons.<p>

Both Xylek and Sara raised their hands happily. "I did, I did!" the blonde said happily.

"He only attacked me and Sam, you know." Sara told Xylek.

"Eh, no. Although he wasn't a copier with me yet, unfortunately. Just an ugly looking birdy! … It was actually pretty adorable..."

* * *

><p>"This Wang guy recognized me. He told me to warn you." Sam and Lennox were talking.<p>

Meanwhile, Sara and Xylek were being stupid and played a game in which they had to clap and give high fives to each other.

"He was talking about the dark side of the moon, then they killed him."

"Wait a minute." Both Lennox and Sara said, yet both for a different reason.

The black haired girl looked at her friend, "I want ice cream! SEA SALT!"

"YESH! ...And bubblegum?" Xylek looked pleadingly at her friend.

"Only the best for us! Box!" And as she said that, they hit each others fist with their own.

Sam, Carly and Lennox kept on walking as they passed the Autobots, but Xylek stopped and looked at the red Ferarri. "Oh, you look good!"

"Yeah, it does!... He does!... It d- he, it she!" The other girl looked confused.

"I'm a he, thank you very much!" the robot replied.

"WAAH YOU TALK! ...Oh, wait, I knew that already."

Sara laughed at Xylek's comment, "Amazing world remember!"

"Yup!"

"World?" Ratchet asked a bit confused, even though he was still in his car form. "You mean you are not from this planet?"

Both girls smiled, "Nope! And you aren't either! High five?"

**[And... that was the end of the chapter. (Sheesh, 'was' is a hard word to write... XD) Would Ratchet give us a high five, or not! o.o... We'll never tell. X3**

**Sara: "Maybe we will say it in the next episode?"**

**me: "Nah... we'll keep it a secret... for now."**

**Sara: "But it's also a secret for us!"**

**me: "I know... XD Alright then people, please review if you liked (or disliked to give tips) this story and tell us if you think Mirage looks good or not ^^ XD"**

**Sara: "It's hot or not time!"]**

**[Small update: I noticed some mistakes but I fixed them now. (Like spelling and all.) If anyone sees more mistakes, feel free to nicely tell me and I'll fix them. ^^]**


	4. Chapter 3

Sara and Xylek were still talking to that robot when Xylek suddenly realized they were left alone! Lennox, Carly and that screaming guy Sam were already gone!

"Ohh, shit…" Sara exclaimed as she noticed it too…

"Now what?" Xylek asked, noticing the robots had to leave and didn't pay a lot of attention to them anymore.

A few soldiers walked passed them, completely ignoring the girls.

"Oh my gosh, we're being ignored! How rude…" Xylek glared at the guys, but they ignored even that!

Sara then got an idea… "Well, if they're going to ignore us… We have to make them notice us!"

"Like… how?" Although her face showed she had some interesting ideas.

"You know what I used to do with Vexen's laboratory, right?" Sara's face got excited as well.

Xylek chuckled evilly, "Of course I know…"

They gave each other a very sinister look. "Lets count to three…" Sara whispered in her evil voice.

"One… Two… Thre-"

"Wait, wait!" Xylek suddenly said loudly.

"Whaaat?" Sara asked her friend who suddenly seemed to have second thoughts about it.

Xylek glanced around, a bit confused. "What ARE we going to use, exactly?"

"Oh… ehm…" Sara looked around as well. "How about that flying thing there?!" She pointed up at some kind of flag thingy.

"Sure!" The other said with a grin.

"Okay… One… Two… Three!"

BOOM!

Charlotte Mearing was talking with a few people when suddenly she noticed the girl that was with the 'hero' called Sam. "Who's the chick? Okay." She walked over to Lennox, Sam and his girlfriend.

"Excuse me, Colonel Lennox?"

"Director Mearing?" He began to introduce the two. "This is Sam Witwicky, and this the girl th-"

Charlotte cut him off, "I know his name, Colonel, I want to know who gave him clearence?"

Sam was about to reply, when suddenly a loud 'boom' was heard. They all looked to the side, through glass. There was smoke everywhere! …And they heard cheering?

Charlotte Mearing glanced down, and sighed deeply as she saw two teenage girls in the middle of everything, being awfully happy. "Oh god…" 

The guards all surrounded the two girls who didn't seem all that bothered. The group came down, and Charlotte Mearing turned to one of the soldiers. "What's the damage?"

"Eh… Just the American flag, m'am."

"JUST the American flag?" The woman was furious! She made her way through the soldiers towards the girls.

"Woaaaah! She's old!" Sara's mouth fell open. "How old are you? 120?!"

Some soldiers began to snicker, and even Sam couldn't deny it was funny.

The woman gave another furious look. "First disrespecting your country, then a federal officer?!"

"Ehm… Your country. We don't exactly… well, we aren't born here." Xylek began to ramble.

"From which country are you?" Charlotte began the interrogation. "Are you like, terrorists?"

Sara had to think about that one, randomly counting her fingers. Xylek laughed softly and didn't answer as she knew this from Sara.

It was very quiet, then all of a sudden the black haired girl replied: "None!"

"And no, we're not terrorists…" Xylek added, a bit thoughtful. "Well, at least… I'm not." But her face revealed she wasn't sure about her friend! Who was grinning like she didn't even know what a terrorist was…

"Alright, lets keep them in sight." Lennox stated, and he couldn't deny he was slightly amused. Those girls had guts!

After a while, which was very tiring for the soldiers because… well… They were going to revive Sentinel and it took a LOT of effort to keep the girls away from them. First of all, Optimus wouldn't be amused with them. Secondly… Stuff could go terribly wrong with them around! So they kept them away at all costs.

Now, Sam and Carly needed to have a conversation with Charlotte Mearing. The girls wanted to walk in, but then…

"OUT!" The woman screamed, pointing at the door. No way they were going to blow up her office!

"Aww…" Sara and Xylek began to walk away. "She really is old…" The black haired girl said. "I was thinking… 100 or 120 years old… Now I think it's 140!"

"Yup… Oldest woman on the Earth?" Xylek asked laughing, as she walked down a few stairscases back to the main hangar.

Some soldiers were down there, looking quite bored. Although they had to laugh at the girls' faces when they walked down the stairs.

"Oh, you're laughing! You find our misery that funny! Fine, we see how it is!" The oldest girl (Sara) was offended. "It's over!" She acted as if she just dumped her boyfriend, which she didn't even have.

"No, no! We find your actions quite funny, yes!" One of them said, to which the other added: "You saw the look on Mearing's face?!" They laughed once more.

"Should we keep you company?" Xylek came with the idea as she dragged Sara towards the men.

"Of course!" One of them said. "I'm Billy, and this is…" He pointed at another man, "Robert. We also have Jack and Bane." He gestured towards the last two.

"I'm Xylek." The blonde pointed at herself. "And this is my dearest friend, Sara!"

"You're being too kind! Too kind!" Sara said, then added in an arrogant manner: "Yes, I am important."

The men had to laugh again. "Wonder how they got in here!" Robert stated. Security here was pretty tight.

"Ehh… we were talking so much we didn't even notice we came in…" Sara answered. Xylek continued the story: "Where is here, anyway? I mean, we didn't pay attention…"

"And I'm traumatized by that old ugly lady…" A shiver ran down the black haired girl's spine. Ugh, was she bad…

"Even worse than Maleficent." Xylek shrugged, being a bit less bothered.

Billy gave an odd look. "You mean the witch from Sleeping Beauty?"

Sara nodded, "You could say that but… if you know her personally you could say she's a bitch!"

"Sara, watch the language!" Xylek whispered to her friend.

"Oh, yeah, right! Children…"

Sam came walking in, looking furious. "Girls. Come. Now!"

"We have to go!" The girls stated happily as they waved at the soldiers. "Bye bye!" 

They were all sitting in the car, the girls in the backseat once more. They were playing the clapping game again, until Sam suddenly asked: "Where can I drop you off?"

"What?" Xylek was a bit confused.

"Well, where do you live?" Sam still wasn't happy with Charlotte Mearing, and that could be heard.

"Ehm… We don't really have a home…" Xylek scratched the back of her head, feeling awkward. Sara happily nodded in agreement!

Carly glanced around to look at the girls, "You mean, you live on the streets?"

"No, we live in a huge castle, in a world far far away from here." Xylek started to explain, obviously talking about the Castle That Never Was.

…

"Although I prefer Castle Oblivion…" Sara added, then spoke: "Or Destiny Islands…"

…

"I think they've officially gone mad." Sam replied to that. Bumblebee bleeped in agreement.

The two little ones, Brain and Wheelie, joined in on the conversation. "They already were mad, bro!" Brains stated.

"How about your parents?" Carly was a bit worried now.

Sara gave a thoughtful look. "Well, I don't have any and her… dad… is a meanie, so…"

"More like, he doesn't care I'm gone for a long while cause I'll come back… Eventually." Xylek answered… He was going to be angry with her anyway.

"Shouldn't you at least call him?" Carly offered her cellphone to the two girls.

They simply stared at it, until Xylek said: "…He doesn't have a phone."

"What kind of parent is that?!" Sam asked, but Carly ignored her. "And what about that castle?"

"Vexen probably broke it down by now… Again." Sara shrugged, not really caring.

Xylek agreed, "Probably. Guess you're stuck with us, Sam!" She petted the boy's shoulder, as she sat behind him.

"How rude! We just have to ask him if we can stay with them for the night!" Sara started… "Can we? Yes? Okay!"

"Now that's a way of askin'!" Wheelie laughed along with Brains.

Sam simply groaned. This was going to be a long night…

**[] We're back people, and we hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Well, actually it was kinda old but we forgot to upload it...**

**Sara: Hehehe...**

**Xylek: Yeah okay so... As no one replied to the last hot or not time, we're gonna do it again!**

**Sara: Who is it this time?!**

**Xylek: We want to know what you all think of... ~Drumroll...~ OPTIMUS PRIME!**

**Sara: ...Oh yay! Well, I was... thinking about... the old lady thing... Which was the old lady... Who was old and... 140 years old and... ugly.**

**Xylek: You talking about Charlotte Mearing?! **

**Sara: Yuuup...**

**Xylek: Well, we can do two people this time! Tell us what you think of Optimus Prime and Charlotte Mearing people! And no, not as a couple... That'd be creepy...**

**Sara: It would really be creepy... Oh god, I'm gonna get nightmares...**

**THANKS for favoriting and reviewing this nonsense fanfiction! []**


End file.
